


Expecting

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Concern, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The reader is nervous to tell Hanzo that they are expecting a child.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi/Reader, Scorpion/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Hanzo and Kuai Liang have become friends at this point in time. A teeny tiny alternate universe LOL.

You shook your head and grinned as you watched Hanzo training Takeda. The young man idolized your husband. He viewed Hanzo as the father figure he hungered for, and that was a spectacle to witness in its own right. Regardless, seeing the two of them together made your heart swell with pride. Perhaps, it was time to bring up the subject of children to your husband. It wouldn’t be long before he noticed. Takeda stopped his training once he saw you enter. It would seem that you held a dear place in his heart as well.

“You have bested him, Takeda. The old man cannot keep up with you,” you teased.  
“Not just yet. He still won’t show me that trick he does with the kunai,” Takeda said.  
“You have not earned the right just yet,” Hanzo stated, “Go. It is time for your meditation.”  
“Yes, Grandmaster,” Takeda answered.

You gave the young man a gentle smile as he waved farewell to you.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of my dear wife seeking my company,” Hanzo asked.  
“Who says that I came to these grounds to see you? Could it be that I was making my way to the library?”

The yellow-clad man stood directly in front of you and examined you with scrutinizing eyes. He knew there was more to your visit than you were letting on. There was something on your mind, and he knew that it had to be important due to the lack of eye contact you were giving him.

“You going to the library is rarer than me going there. What troubles you, Dearest?”   
“We will talk in private later. I truly only came by to watch you and Takeda train.”  
“Yes. He is eager to learn everything. What he must learn truly is patience.”  
“He is only as hot-headed as his teacher.”

The way he cut his eyes at you made you laugh. He knew himself. Therefore, he knew that you were telling the truth.

“He wants to be just like you, Hanzo. Have you given any thought to what you will say to him? Kenshi will be coming in a week.”  
“I have thought of many things. He is to be my Chujin, but his path is not with the Shirai Ryu. His hatred for his father must cease if he is to flourish.”  
“He is young. He will be angry at first, but he will come to respect your decision.”

Hanzo gave you a nod of understanding. Wanting to spend time with you, he suggested a walk through the fire gardens. Being that you were still trying to build up the courage to deliver the news to him, you accepted. The walk was quiet until you reached the small bridge over the stream. He never stopped looking at you as you stared into the clear water. Knowing that you were alone, he carefully placed his hand over yours in an act of affection.

“What troubles you, my love,” he asked.

How could you give him this news knowing that he still felt guilt in his heart for the loss of his previous family? Would he be angry? Would he accept this? You had so many questions.

“Hanzo, how do you feel about starting a family?”  
  


He was surprised. Hanzo knew that eventually, the two of you would start a family. However, he wasn’t planning on it this soon. This being year two of your marriage, and the Shirai Ryu thriving. The grandmaster had a lot on his plate.

“I’m only curious,” you told him.  
“Of course, I plan to start a family with you eventually. I did not plan on it being now. Are you eager to start a family?”

The truth for your worry came out blunter than you anticipated.

“I know that you still grieve for them. I know that you visit their memorials daily. I respect that. Hanzo, if I told you I was pregnant right now...would you feel as though you’ve betrayed them?”

Your question seemed to shake him to his core. He withdrew his hand from yours and met your eyes. This is what he worried about. He never wanted you to feel as if you were a substitute for the family that he lost.

“I would not feel betrayal. Yes, I grieve them still. Yes, I visit them. That does not reflect my relationship with you. You are my wife, and I love you. Our children will mean the world to me. You mean the world to me. Does this comfort you?”

You shook your head “yes”. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where these hypothetical questions were coming from with you. The realization made Hanzo smile.

“How far are you into the pregnancy, Little One,” He asked.  
“Two months.”

He tilted your chin up before pressing his lips to yours. A rush of emotions poured between the two of you as he wrapped his arms around you.

“You’re not angry that it has happened so fast,” you asked.  
“No. It is true that I wanted to wait, but if now is the right time then so be it. We will raise our child now.”

Realizing that any of the Shirai Ryu clan members could catch the both of you in such an affectionate moment, you stepped out of his embrace. It wasn’t customary for such public displays of affection to take place. However, who would say anything to Hanzo Hasashi about PDA?

”Hanzo, how do you think the clan will react to such news?”  
“They will rejoice. You have brought joy to me that I did not expect to feel for a long time. For this, I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Takeda will be pleased. He will see this child as his sibling. Will that be okay in your eyes?”  
“Yes. I trust that he will do right by our child and guide he or she should the time come for him to do so.”

You could see the wheels turning in his head. This couldn’t be good.

“We must make preparations for our child. All sharp objects must be removed from the grounds, we must remove small objects as well...”  
“Hanzo! There is plenty of time to worry about such matters.”  
“I must write of this news to Kuai Liang. He will be overjoyed as well”  
“That seems like a good idea. Why don’t we go do that?”

You walked alongside him as he voiced his many opinions regarding the lack of baby-safe areas on the grounds. To think, you were worried that he wouldn’t be excited.


End file.
